1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric aligning apparatus and more specifically to an apparatus which permits precise alignment of a fabric, garment, or the like, prior to mounting the hooping framed fabric in the hooping frame holder of the embroidery machine in order that the fabric, garment or the like will receive an aligned embroidery pattern thereon.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
With the advent of multi-head embroidery machines which are capable of embroidering a desired pattern simultaneously on multiple fabrics each of which is positioned beneath one of the heads has resulted in an increase in embroidered fabrics such as garments and the like.
The present process for preparing a garment for receiving an embroidery is to position the hooping frame such that the intended location of the embroidery is positioned within the opening of the hooping frame, adjust the entire garment such that the location of the intended embroidery appears to be alignedly positioned within the opening of the hooping frame relative to the entire fabric and relative to the "X" axis and "Y" axis (horizontal and vertical positioning) on the fabric. The outer hooping frame is then secured to the fabric by placing an inner hooping frame over the fabric and securely positioning the fabric against the inner periphery of the outer hooping frame. The placement of the intended embroidery is then checked by visual examination and if properly aligned is secured to a hooping frame holding means on an embroidery machine. Generally, to expedite the process the embroidery stop-start point is always positioned at the center of the hooping frame opening.
What is needed is an apparatus which readily and rapidly enables the alignment of a fabric to enable an embroidery to be positioned such that the embroidery is positioned at a desired location relative the entire fabric and the embroidery is positioned such that the vertical and horizontal portions of the embroidery are correctly orientated on the fabric.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties of the prior art and provides an improvement which is a substantial contribution to the advancement of the embroidery art.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides for precise orientation of a fabric or garment prior to securing the fabric within a hooping frame to determine a precisely positioned point on the fabric or garment for an intended aligned embroidery pattern prior to mounting the fabric or garment into a hooping frame holding means of an embroidery machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides for precise positioning of an embroidery on a fabric or garment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides for an alignment of a fabric or garment along a "X" axis and a "Y" axis prior to securing the fabric in a hooping frame.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for aligning a fabric relative to an embroidering needle of an embroidery machine prior to securing the fabric in a hooping frame.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides for alignment of a second hooping frame holding means of the embroidery machine which corresponds to the alignment of a first hooping frame holding means of the apparatus and provides for alignment of an embroidery needle of the embroidery machine which corresponds to a point on a target alignment pattern of the apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus having a fabric alignment pattern positioned in a manner to be displayed on a platform for aligning a point of the fabric relative to the intended embroidery position displayed on the target alignment pattern.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which enables a fabric or garment held in a hooping frame to be aligned relative to the embroidery machine prior to positioning the hooping framed fabric or garment in the embroidery machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which saves time in aligning a fabric, garment and the like prior to embroidering.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides for the alignment of a fabric, garment, and the like among different embroidery machines thereby permitting a composite embroidery comprising a generic portion and a personalized portion wherein the generic portion of the composite embroidery may be embroidered on a multi-head embroidery machine and the personalized portion of the composite embroidery embroidered on a single-head machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus to provide for rapid hooping of the fabric in an aligned manner to provide for an aligned embroidery on the fabric.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides for a target alignment pattern and a fabric alignment pattern wherein the fabric alignment pattern is positioned in a manner to be displayed on a platform for receiving the fabric and the target alignment pattern is positioned in a manner to be displayed through the opening of the hooping frame such that in use the concentric circles of the target alignment pattern tangently intersect the horizontal lines of the fabric alignment pattern.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which provides a target alignment pattern having a bull's eye to aid in the alignment of a stop-start point of the embroidery relative to a point of reference, such as a pocket, a seam, a stripe or a placket, on the fabric, garment and the like.
It is an advantage of this invention to decrease embroidery machine down time between embroidery operations which is especially advantageous where multi-head machines are used to embroider.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.